Mudgala
Mudgala (ムドガラ) is a secondary antagonist in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He confronts the main party in chapter seven within the game's main story. Role in Game Ever since the day he has wielded a sword, Mudgala has served Surya. He has fought in his cousin's name even before he was known as the "Lion King". After he supported Surya's rebellion, Mudgala mentored Nasatya and Asvin. He continued to stand beside the Raja even when he suspected the Black Dragon's possession, leading his army to invade Nakatsu Kuni's capital. The general personally penetrated the palace defenses and killed the Queen. His act signaled the fall of the rival kingdom. When Chihiro returns to her homeland, Mudgala is occupied with his duties. He spends the majority of the game's story guarding the western segments of Tokoyo no Kuni and simultaneously subjugating Surya's father-in-law and rival, Visvakarman. After Eka's failure, he returns to the main palace and protects Surya from two rebelling soldiers. Shortly thereafter, he is given the order to invade Kumano. Prior to facing Chihiro and her army, Mudgala sacrifices his life force to a group of kidou casters. They erect a powerful magical barrier around the general. During Chihiro's first raid within his main camp, he appears to be impervious to their attacks. Nagi senses the trick and urges their retreat. Mudgala, wishing to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, doesn't pursue their flight. In her second attempt, the Nakatsu Kuni army splits their forces. Chihiro acts as the decoy by approaching his main camp. Another part of their army seeks and destroys the sorcerers casting the shield. The general welcomes Chihiro and actively listens to her request to withdraw. Feeling sentimental to her earnest pleas, Mudgala calmly explains his duties and the realities of war to her. Just when it appears that they have reached an understanding, the Nakatsu Kuni army swiftly complete their respective tasks and overrun his base. When the barrier vanishes, Mudgala's energies disappears with it. Grievously wounded by the assault, Mudgala orders his army to retreat to the northern mountains. He personally guards the rear for his army's escape. Chihiro wants to spare his life, but he chooses to die as a dutiful warrior than accept surrender. After he is defeated in combat, the general compliments the princess for her compassion. Despite her pleas for him to live, he commits suicide by jumping off a nearby cliff. Death is his fate in most of the game's timelines, including the final canon loop. The circumstances for his passing varies in each character's story route. Personal Route Prior to his invasion in Kumano, Mudgala leaves Tokoyo no Kuni to scout the area. He travels alone and finds the Tsuchigumo's shrine to the first priestess. As he inspects the painting held within its walls, Chihiro happens to find him. When Chihiro is surprised by her resemblance to the painted woman, the general informs her of Tokoyo no Kuni's observations regarding the White Dragon Priestess. Nakatsu Kuni folklore claims that priestesses descend from the heavens and are naturally born into royalty. According to his country's accounts, the priestesses could have been raised in any household –noble or common. If this was the case, the maiden was kidnapped by the royalty and forced to marry. Her offspring would theoretically inherit the priestess's powers for the royal crown. The girl's true past was buried to preserve the majestic legends of their kingdom. He also rebuffed the fairytale of a priestess returning to heaven after their duties, stating that the maiden realistically perished to summon the deity. Mudgala remarks her kingdom has led wars to punish naysayers for thousands of years. Chihiro, who had no idea of her kingdom's history, is astonished by the revelation. As she thanks him for his time, they introduce themselves and their respective allegiances are laid in the open. Though they are enemies, Mudgala bids her to leave peacefully. She acquiescences to his request and, since she respects his character, she is troubled by the thought of someday fighting him. Events proceed the same as the main storyline except Chihiro's reluctance to fight Mudgala is stressed. Hiiragi notices her hesitation and cryptically offers motivation to fight the general by revealing the Queen's death to her. The princess knows her mother's killer yet cannot abandon herself to hatred. Her pleas for Mudgala's survival continues to fall on deaf ears when he leaps off the cliff. When the flying ship arrives in Kashihara, Chihiro wants to believe in his survival and makes a brief detour south of their station. The river is connected to the mountain which he fell, and Chihiro wants to spend a day searching for him. She and her comrades cannot find him until his hawk, Nadi, chirps from above and guides them to the fallen general. By chance, he happens to still be breathing. The unconscious Mudgala is brought to the flying ship and Tooya nurses him back to health. Mudgala, though still weak from his wounds, recovers enough to speak with Chihiro before the final battle at Kashihara. He humbly thanks her for her ironic kindness to him. At her behest, he elaborates his past history with Surya to her. To him, Chihiro resembles Surya in his youth and admires her integrity. Too wounded to help in the front lines, Mudgala asks her to save Surya's soul for him. The Nakatsu Kuni army reclaim the capital and press onwards into Tokoyo no Kuni. The priestess and her comrades injure the Black Dragon yet fail to deal the finishing blow. Once it threatens to absorb Chihiro, Mudgala arrives to the scene. Through sheer force of will, the general pushes himself through the deity's destructive barrier and restrains Surya's yin dominant body. With the deity's human host detained, the general urges Chihiro to shoot her arrow through the two men. Although she protests, she wills herself to obey his request and shoots. Since she instilled her arrow with the prayer to target yin energy, it passes through Mudgala and strikes Surya. With the death of its host, the Black Dragon vanishes from the mortal realm. Before it disappears, Surya's spirit thanks the priestess and asks Mudgala to keep living. As Tokoyo no Kuni's luster is restored, Mudgala says they are in Surya's favorite spot in the countryside. He chooses to respect his cousin's final wish by staying within his homeland. He genuinely wishes Chihiro fortune and prosperity for her reign. His Aizouban extra event takes place during the summer. Chihiro is paying a visit to Ne-no-Miya, Tokoyo no Kuni's main palace, when Mudgala greets her with a smile and takes her hand to be her escort. She is surprised by his gentlemanly mannerisms yet he remarks that it is simply his normal behavior during times of peace. He explains that Asvin is currently busy dealing with affairs as the new Raja and cannot afford time to see her. To pass the time and to raise her dampened spirits, the general offers to tell her about the first royal ball Asvin had attended. Nine years ago, a fifteen-year-old Asvin had once entered Ne-no-Miya's halls to swear his loyalty to his father. A ball was held to commemorate the young prince's oath, and the festivities commence soon after the ceremony. Asvin invites a noble maiden to dance with him for a song. Nasatya and Mudgala are relieved to see the prince behave effortlessly but are worried over the jealous noblewomen gazing at the spectacle. Wishing to avoid unnecessary grudges, they decide to join Asvin on the dance floor by asking the same leering maidens to honor them with a dance. When the music begins, the narrative describes the trio's different dance styles. Asvin gracefully takes the lead and forces his partner to move at his brisk pace; Nasatya's partner constantly steps on his feet and he endures with polite assurance; Mudgala is slow and courteous with his partner, gently catching her in his arms when she trips. While the nobility first had their eyes locked on the two princes, they are inexplicably drawn to Mudgala's unexpected elegance. After the dance ends, the general offers his advice for etiquette to the inquiring princes. Chihiro is enchanted by his story and wishes to experience a ball herself. She admits she can imagine Asvin and Nasatya dancing but not Mudgala. Upon seeing her nervousness at possibly offending him, the general playfully answers that the time for balls may soon return to the peaceful Tokoyo no Kuni. In order to prepare for such a time, he politely proposes for the queen to share a dance with him. Character Information Development Once Surya's backstory was completed, developers wanted to have a figure who could inform the player of the past Raja's exploits. Whilst they conceptualized his character, they wanted him to be a compassionate yet imposing enemy for Chihiro. During the early brainstorming stages for the game's historical setting, Ruby Party members once considered having the story take place within the Three Kingdoms era. While the idea was ultimately discarded, they state that Mudgala is a partial homage to Xiahou Dun. Personality Mudgala is a wise teacher who enjoys encouraging the young royalty to think. He gently ushers the maturity of Surya's sons and presents thought provoking lessons to them in his leisure. His venerable decorum and sympathy for his troops earns him respect. Yet his dedication to Surya is absolute. Even if he despises the Black Dragon's possession, Mudgala's dogged ardor for his cousin remains unchallenged. The general prides himself as Surya's sword and shield, gladly disregarding his wisdom in the name of loyalty. Chihiro reminds him of Surya's past vigor, admiring the strength he sees in her eyes. He understands the sympathies she has for him and appreciates her concern for him. Mudgala respects her maturity over her mother's death and makes no apologies for his actions. They both share a dedication to their respective homelands and are glad to have reached an understanding with one another. Character Symbolism There are many figures named Mudgala in Hindu mythology, but the wise sage named Mudgala acted as inspiration. Mudgala the sage was a pious and humble man who lived with poverty and restraint. Another sage named Durvasas sought to challenge Mudgala by devouring a banquet presented to him. Patient and unaffected by the event, his character impressed those within heaven and invited for his attendance. Once he was informed of the joys living within in heaven, Mudgala refused to accept divine vices and went into holy seclusion. His spirit was enlightened and he soon reached Nirvana. His symbolic color is hiwada-iro, a type of dusky, reddish brown. One origin for his color is said to have stem from the dark bark of the Japanese cypress, which doubles as his symbolic item. Japanese mythology depicts the plant as a sturdy and reliable material, as Susanoonomikoto used the plant to construct the foundations of his personal dwellings. It was often the tree used during ancient times to construct temples and shrines throughout Japan. Since the plant has a slow maturation and is highly resistant to mold, the plant represents immortality. It is easy to burn, however, so it can alternatively mean anti-aging. Quotes *"Do not think me as a withered elder. I obey only the great Lion King's commands." *"Please retreat, Princess. Do not allow any meaningless sacrifices for victory. This battle must end." *"Aim your arrows well and pray they fly true! Should you fail, then you shall fall before my blade." *"I applaud your courage to claim your capital. A strategic wonder. Your vassals must feel proud to serve you. But, if you insist on threatening my lord's life, I have no recourse but to face you." *"Your Highness... Truly you have grown into such a fine man. To see your maturity before my life's end is my greatest joy. You are more tenacious now than you ever were as a child." *"Denizens of Toyo-Ashihara, bear witness! This is the death of a man of Tokoyo no Kuni!" *"I pray you never lose that shine in your eyes, Princess." *"But, Your Majesty, I was surprised when you called for my return from the west. You have the splendid lords Fire Lightning and Black Lightning under your command. I feel I am unneeded for this conflict." :"Asvin has abandoned us." :"...!" :"Shani is no longer within this world. Not a single son of my bloodline remains beside me." :"... Yet, Nasatya serves Your Majesty magnificently. I as well... I stake my life to be your strength." ::~~Mudgala and Surya *"The Raja is more important to you than anyone else. Am I right?" :"Perhaps... it is as you say. I have been beside him all my life. I cannot think of myself without him." :"That's what I thought. But, tomorrow, I might be the one who kills the one so precious to you." :"You need not worry. Even His Majesty is troubled by his current actions. Your arrow may sever his bonds to this life and end his suffering. I am positive His Majesty wishes for nothing but salvation." :"But..." :"Nothing can turn back the tides of history. There is nothing to be gained by gazing at the past. You shall be the one to usher a new age for all of us. You must not hesitate." :"Mudgala... You're right. This is what I've decided. All I can do now is keep moving forward." ::~~Chihiro and Mudgala Fighting Style Mudgala's abnormally high Attack stat is capable of critically wounding even high leveled characters. Kazahaya, Asvin, and a Wood innate Chihiro may struggle against his attacks and require the player's attention to their health if they fight him. Though he has high health, he is also slow and generally weak against magic. It may help the player to boost the party's Agility and Magic stats if they cannot win against him. The player cannot use him as a summon or within battle at any point within the game. Gallery Mudgala-haruka4concept.jpg|Full body concept Category: Haruka Characters